Buddha MC
Buddha MC Towny Era Upon 8 Of July 2018, Buddha MC was created with the IP: play.buddhamc.ml The server was a towny where people where making towns, notably City 17 which was the biggest town on the server at the time. Around this time towns were slowly rising notably City 17 which was owned by MadieranHighway which is based on the City 17 from the Half-Life series. Many other builds were produced such as a modern mansion by iamcookk and a sphinx by ethannself Halfway through the server's time Jonathon Hills stumbled upon the server and somehow got his hands upon OP (/op @player) which granted him the ability to cause mass destruction upon the world, mainly attacking City 17 (Total of 3 times). He used his power to create a pain game chamber. He attacked numerous cities, caused a lot of mayhem and chaos. This caused many to quit, and some to quit for good. In the pain game, Jonathon would either, attack with a diamond sword, flood the room with lava or fire arrows from the dispenser. Later on there were many people rambling upon a huge wall of cobblestone, the whole server came to the location to see. Someone poured lava on it causing alot of lag but it was removed. People started to engrave messages and symbols on and around it with Jonathon there to see. Eventually came the closure of the server on August 2nd. With the last player to join being 2ndmerrik255. Rajeev left a teaser stating he was redoing the server. Either Factions or Towny, with Factions being the winning choice. Factions Era 1 The server was reopened for factions on November 12th for a few days using a custom generated map. This didn't last very long with the server closing on November 18th. RPG Rajeev Kapoor was looking for builders to work on the server as an RPG. 2ndmerrik255 was hired as the first builder for a few days, then other builders such as Jergury, iamcook, Kaimund and a few others came, then for some unknown reason everybody got whitelisted with creative mode. Suprisingly, everyone who got in built and contributed to constructions. On December 3rd, Jergury supposedly world-edited TNT in for a few seconds but a few was ignited by redstone torches used in a few builds, thus causing gigantic lag and crashing the whole server whilst everything was being destroyed. Every builder was demoted and anybody who talked to Rajeev about this was promised a "Builder's compensation" but due to unforeseen circumstances, this never happened. Factions Era 2 The server reopened on December 7th, lasting for a full month as a factions server, City 17 was the biggest, therefore leading most of the server to gang up on it, the first base was made only to be griefed by Jonathon Hills and a few rebellious mods, a new base was made only to be invaded by Helmet Armada, who for some reason has a bone to pick with City 17. Skyblock Around November, Rajeev Kapoor added skyblock to the server which wasn't popular but still got players. There were complaints about the poor ways of making money and multiple accounts of Jonathon griefing skyblocks, mainly the one of itsblessed and 2ndmerrik255. There were people getting on the superflat part of the map and were looting villages and sometimes stumbled upon Spotlightsrule's building area. This sub server outlasted factions, eventually the server closed and everything was wiped in favour of SMP Factions Era 3: The factions server was rebooted (again) but everything was much calmer, there only seemed to be 1 active faction (2ndmerrik255, itsblessed and Xfizzion). There isn't much info to share about the server because it was going through the days it died. SMP Era This era started a few days after new years, the people who joined were informed it was an SMP, not much is known due to how short it lasted and how few were active Short Reopening Around July 14th 2019 the server was reopened for only one hour due to server hosting problems, it has yet to reopen. Factions 4: On Monday 16th September, Rajeev posted an image of Buddha MC with the description changed to include factions. The announcement was quickly deleted but the message in general chat can still be found. Factions 5: On Saturday 25th of January, Buddha MC reopened as a factions server. There were problems with lag which got fixed eventually. During the same day the ender dragon and dragon egg was killed and claimed by 2ndmerrik255 Factions 666: Character Page BHJonathonHills BHJonathonHills is the Minecraft account of Jonathon Hills. Around mid-July, BHJonathonHills discovered the server with his initial reaction being extremely angered for running the server and also having a Minecraft account. He then gained admin powers of which he used to cause havoc, mainly on City 17, and then later on 2ndmerrik255 for a while until the server's closure. On Factions he raided the base of City 17 along with a few mods. The members were furious but Rajeev compensated by giving 2ndmerrik255 $100k. On Factions 2 and 3 he stalked and terrorized 2ndmerrik255 on a near daily basis which severely pissed him off but never made him ragequit. 2ndmerrik255 2ndmerrik255 was the most active player of the Buddha MC server and one of BHJonathonHills' biggest enemies on said server. Around Mid-July BHJonathonHills teleported him into a 7x5x5 bedrock cage with a wall that had dispensers. Jonathon would fire arrows, flood the room with lava and attack with a diamond sword Despite the server slowly dying, 2ndmerrik255 was still a daily player but only did short walks through his town when the server was empty. Around Mid-November the server reopened much to the suprise of 2ndmerrik255 and the others, a big wave of players joined on the factions server. 2ndmerrik255, EmeraldBanana, MaideranHighway and ethannself grouped together to dig down to bedrock where they'd make their base, then the server shortly closed unexpectedly. On 27th November, Rajeev stated that he was looking for builders for the server, 2ndmerrik255 accepted with Rajeev inviting a few more like Jergury and iamcookk. The whitelist was turned off causing a massive wave of players to join, with everybody contributing much to the surprise of the original builders. The server then closed when a huge cube of TNT was edited in by someone. The server then reopened with 2ndmerrik255 and co. copying what they did on Factions Era 1. MadieranHighway invited a friend called Barry who provided many tips to making a safer base, 2ndmerrik255 was collecting obsidian for the walls of the base. Overnight the base was raided by Jonathon Hills and a few rogue mods. For this 2ndmerrik255 was compensated with 100k which he shared with MaideranHighway. 2ndmerrik255 stated plans to make a sky base in +500k+ they built up to the sky and made the base which was also short lived due to a coords leak by someone. This caused MadieranHighway to quit for a while. When 2ndmerrik255 found out it was Helmet Armada, he tried to find their base with the help of a mod. When Skyblock was opened alongside with Factions, 2ndmerrik255 made a skyblock and invited itsblessed over to make a duo-skyblock. Jonathon hills found this sky block and did the following * Create lavacasts * Summons Creepers * Summon thunder * Create a mobspawn This infuriated 2ndmerrik255, who desired revenge but couldn't. The skyblock kept running with nothing interesting happening until the server closed 2ndmerrik255 found the stream server opened along with a few others, they looted the town ending up getting "rich" Nothing interesting happened on SMP Helmet Boy Helmet Boy was the leader of the helmet armada. A faction that may have even been stronger than city 17. Helmet Boy wasn't that good in pvp as he got his assed kicked by a city 17 member while protecting ari which caused the original war between city 17 and the helmet armada but he was capable enough to defend his base from both city 17 and Jonathon Hills. Trivia * City 17 was the biggest group during all periods * iamcook has/had plans to make a video about to the server, but due to lack of knowledge and screenshots and/or video, it may not come out * Jonathon Hills' username is BHJonathonHills * 2ndmerrik255 was the most active player * Ironically, being the biggest community thing not much footage or public screenshots exist of the server * Rajeev once stated the server is lacking funding and someone suggested a patreon